iywpfandomcom-20200216-history
Skits / Plays
Skits / Plays Skits / Plays is a multi-week small group activity that involves writing and transcribing skits, prop making, casting, rehearsing, and finally performance! The amount of classes spent on any one step is up to the volunteers' discretion, as some classes may finish with some steps quicker than others. 1. Writing Skits / Plays Materials * Pencils * Paper * Sample Skit * Characters / Settings Sheet * Two Fun Hats ** one for Settings ** one for Characters Invite the students to a discussion on plays and what makes a play, emphasizing that plays are largely action and dialogue and involve actors to be performed. If using a sample skit, it may be helpful to perform the skit for the students. After discussion *split students into pairs or groups of three at random and invite them to pick one slip from the Settings Hat and two/three slips from the Characters Hat (each student in a group should have a character slip). The goal is to write one scene in the given setting with the characters chosen. Ask students to think about what props they may need while writing. *ways in which to divide students is up to volunteers' discretion 2. Prop Making Materials * List of materials from students * Materials used in the past: ** Cardboard ** Aluminum Foil ** Construction Paper ** Markers ** Paper Plates After students have written their skit / play ask them to write down on a sheet provided by the volunteers what materials they think they will require. In addition, The IYWP has an extensive costume collection in storage with items like witch hats and capes; work with your site coordinator to finagle carting these items to volunteer sites and back! 3. Transcription of Skits Materials * Finished scripts Once Scripts have been finalized volunteers should collect them and type them up (to provide ease of reading during performance) and highlight each part on the script for the actors (this second step may be done by students themselves if volunteers provide hi-liters) It is best to print the skits out before class as most sites do not have access to a printer. 4. Casting Materials * Finished scripts * Finished Props Plays involve actors! If students do not want to act in their play, encourage them to cast their classmates. Make sure that the classmate being cast is aware they are being cast and has agreed to be. Once a group has finished making their props and has cast their play, they can jump into rehearsing their skit! 5. Performance Materials * Snacks Galore! Once the finishing touches are done and the last prop made, it's time to perform each production for the class! Before performances begin in earnest, make sure to routine what makes a good audience for your students. *Volunteers may want to meet with their site coordinator prior to performance day to plan providing snacks for the big day! Category:Activity Category:Writing Category:Small Group Category:Active